The Plans of God and Cas
by Miley Lemachs
Summary: Dean and Cas are both wondering why it was Cas that saved him from perdition. Could it be Cas's heart that told him to do so, or could it have just been all part of God's will? Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the network or anything pertaining to that. I am a college student who loves Destiel. Which means there is nothing you can take from me if you choose to sue me.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel was watching TV, although he wasn't really paying attention to the images and conversations on the screen. One thing was on his mind, and that was Dean. Ever since the angel had saved Dean, he had pondered why his father had him rather than Gabriel, or another one of his brothers. Sure, his father has a big plan for what he created, and somehow it was in father's plan for him to save Dean from perdition, but this didn't satisfy his endless wondering. It wasn't like he was unhappy to do it. Father needed Dean for the work he needed done. But why was he the angel to do it? Castiel couldn't just go SEE his father and ask, unfortunately. Castiel decided it was up to him to figure it out. Questioning Dad was only going to cause trouble.

While pondering this, Castiel's phone rang. A smile ran across his face as Dean's name lit up with a picture. He suddenly stopped smiling and answered. "Cas," a gruff voice said on the other end of the line. "Dean, are you alright? Is there a case you need help with?" He heard Dean sigh exasperatedly and then say, "There are no cases as of right now, but I do need help getting to the bottom of something." Cas asked, "Anything for you, Dean. What are you trying to figure out?" Dean replied, "Ever wonder why you were chosen to save me from perdition, Cas?" The angel replied hastily, "Dean, you know that I can't just question Dad's work. There is probably a good explanation as to why he chose me as the angel to save you." Dean became frustrated and said, "I know all that, alright? I just want to know if this was God's doing or if you did it because you felt something." Cas paused for a moment and asked, "Could you repeat that, Dean?" Dean quickly said, "You know, maybe this isn't important right now. I'll call you if anything major comes up." Dean hung up and left Cas lying alone again, wondering the meaning of Dad's plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean threw his phone down and placed his head in his hands. What had caused him to call Cas? The angel sure as hell didn't have anything to do with god's plan to raise him from perdition, so why did he bother to ask someone who knew just as much as he did? What did he hope to gain from knowing why it was that particular angel? Dean didn't question why God chose him as the one to carry out his work, just like he didn't question why he had to carry on his father's work. Questioning Dad was only going to cause trouble.

Sam walked in on his older brother and saw that he was in one of those moods. He quietly turned to the motel room to go get a few things from the Impala. Dean sensed Sam's presence and said, "Sam, I did it again. Will I ever stop wondering why things happen to me? I'm tired of always having things happen to me and not being able to question why. The answer is always the same when I try, it's always 'part of God's plan' or 'part of the family business.' After all I've been through, I think it's time for me to be able to know why, at this point." Sam was quiet for a moment. Dean raised his voice and said, "Come on, college boy! Aren't you supposed to be able to figure things out? I'm tired of not knowing!" Sam said in a soft voice, "Maybe it's up to you to decide what everything is all about. Maybe YOU have to make something of it to give yourself peace of mind." Dean yelled, "That's all your college education taught you?" and he stormed out of the motel room and slammed the door shut.

Dean jumped into the Impala in search of the closest bar. He needed to get this whole situation off his mind for a while. A few beers and some whiskey would help him forget his troubles. He found a small and quiet place. Maybe the quiet would help him to. He parked the car and went in. He went up and ordered a tall mug of beer. He took his beverage and went to look for a seat. A dark figure caught his attention, but Dean knew better. He finally decided on a small booth far enough away from both the dark figure and the couple of people at the bar. The dark figure emerged from the corner of the room and slowly made its way towards Dean. Dean didn't notice until it said, "Hello there, Dean." Dean turned his head towards the voice, and said, "Ok man I've met lots of weird sorts, but how in the hell do you know my name?" But when he realized what it was that was talking to him, he realized he was in a lot of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, the call went to Dean's voicemail. Cas stifled a scream and threw his phone down. Where could Dean have gone? Why did Dean leave him hanging? He sat thinking about everything going on when his phone rang across the room. It was Sam that was calling him. He knew because he had given Sam's phone number a different ringtone from Dean's. If Sam is calling him, rather than Dean, then there must be something terribly wrong. He rushed to find where he had thrown his cell phone. He answered the phone hurriedly, "Sam, is everything alright? Where's Dean?" Sam replied, "I was just about to tell you he had gone missing. Last time I saw him, he ran out of the motel room all upset about a question he can't answer, and he left his phone." Cas bit his lip and became upset. "Sam, we have to find him," he said, his voice cracking. Sam half-chuckled and said, "Wow Cas, you never get this upset. But we really do need to find him."

That was all it took for Cas to fly to where Sam was staying. Sam jumped back when Cas appeared. "Where do you think Dean could have gone?" Sam, a bit taken aback by Cas's enthusiasm on this case, replied, "I don't know, but he took the car when he left. The car was still gone when I woke up." "Well, we look for the car then." Sam and Cas left the motel room and walked into town. Sam turned to Cas and said, "If anything, my brother most likely went into a bar." The two looked for a bit, and then found exactly what they were looking for: the Impala parked right in front of a bar.

They ran up to the establishment only to find the door blocked off with police tape. Sam looked at Cas, then ran to the car to find his suit and his and Cas's badges. Sam changed his clothes and went up to the door again. Sam and Cas flashed FBI badges and were allowed on the scene. In one corner of the bar was broken furniture. Sam asked a police officer, "What did the owner of this bar say happened?" The officer explained, "Dark figure made its way over to a young guy's table and starts pounding the piss out of him. Young guy goes unconscious and the figure disappears with the body as soon as the bartender turns around to call the police. The victim left his car here." Sam asked the police officer if he and his assistant were able to look at the crime scene. The officer nodded and moved the police tape. Sam discovered head sized dents with trails of dry blood coming from them. The bar table and the chair were smashed on the floor, and there was a mug of beer broken with its contents spilled. Close to the scene was a door with another trail of blood leading up to it.

Sam called to Cas and they opened the door together; however, the trail of blood stopped at the threshold. Cas opened his eyes wide in anger and he flew off, leaving Sam to investigate alone. Sam asked the officer if there were any security cameras on the premises. Unfortunately, the officer explained that today was the day that the owner had scheduled an installation of security cameras. Sam sighed and he left the establishment explaining that he was going to make an attempt to put a case together. He gave Cas a call on his cell phone. When he did not pick up, Sam walked back to the motel trying to figure out what the hell happened to his older brother.

As all of this was going on, Dean wearily opened his eyes. He was tied to a chair and all alone in an empty room. The walls were concrete, and there was singular door. He tried to move, but then the dark figure appeared. "You didn't properly greet me when I said hello to you, Dean." The figured slapped Dean. "Damn it, Crowley. I wonder why." Crowley chuckled and said to him, "It isn't my fault that you left my side, Squirrel. Now, it's time for you to go back to where you belong." With that, Crowley stabbed Dean through the heart with his special blade and brought him back down to hell. When Dean realized what happened and where he was, all he could do is hope to God that Cas would find him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas woke up from in a cold sweat. He checked the time on his phone. It read 3:33 a.m., just like when he checked the last six nights. Ever since he last saw Sam during the investigation about a week ago, he kept having dreams about Dean. Every night it was the same: Dean was crying for help while being torn to shreds, and Cas was trapped in an angel trap and was powerless to help him. Crowley appeared in the dream and laughed as he watched his demon underlings tear apart the man that Cas cared so much about. It was as if every part of Dean's body were soft fabric being ripped thread by thread and then woven back together like some flawed cloth. In these dreams, all Cas wanted to do was destroy Crowley and every demon out there and anything else that would hurt Dean. Cas thought for a moment, then realized just how much he thought about Dean. Sure, he cared about both Winchester brothers, but Dean was constantly on his mind. It was as if he had some sort of feeling for him. He did raise him from perdition after all. Maybe he just felt protective about Dean. But his thoughts quickly dissipated as the phone rang. It was Sam. He picked up the phone and said, "Sam?" Sam answered, "I think I have a lead on Dean. I found someone that was there the night Dean disappeared and I've arranged to meet with them if you want to join me." Cas said, "We've got to find him. Of course I want to join you."

Cas made it to where Sam was staying in less than a second. The angel and the man walked to the home of the witness. It was a small and quiet little house on the edge of town. The roof needed work, and the walls needed to be repainted, but otherwise, it looked like a normal house. Sam knocked on the front door and an old man appeared. "You're Johnny, the man I spoke with on the phone, I presume?" asked Sam. "If you're one of them tax collectors you can get the hell off my porch!" the old man said angrily. "Sir, I am the man you called about the crime committed about a week ago." Sam said. "Oh, right. Didn't expect you to be a damn hippie with your long hair and your boyfriend here, but sure come in. We'll chat and have a drink." the old man said as he opened the door. Sam smiled and explained that he and Cas were just two men assigned to the same job as they walked into his house. Every corner of the little house had a stuffed deer, and some deer heads were mounted on the wall, all surrounding a large moose head. Bottles of whiskey and ashtrays littered the mantle above the old man's fireplace. The place smelled of cigar smoke and alcohol. After what seemed like quite a while, the old man brought out a tray that had glasses, some whiskey, and a few bottles of beer. He pointed to the tray and asked, "Would you boys like something to drink?" Sam shook his head, but the old man still poured three shot glasses full of what he liked to call his "specially distilled" whiskey. Sam politely sipped his drink and then said, "Alright, can we get down to business here? What happened the night the victim in question disappeared?"

The old man leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes, and recounted the night Dean disappeared. "I remember it like it was yesterday. Young pretty-boy walks into the bar and orders some beer. He looked as though he had just had his heart broken by his lover…." Cas abruptly stood up and left the room to "get his notepad." After Cas slammed the front door shut, Sam asked the man to continue. The man then said, "He looked around to find a seat, and he kept glancing at this dark corner. He decided on this one spot a little distance away from the corner, and far enough away from the group of patrons up at the bar. All of a sudden, some shady guy who had kept to himself for most of the night comes out of that strange dark corner and attacks him, drags him out the door, and disappears before the manager can call the police." At this point, Sam noticed that he was feeling a bit woozy but he had never really finished his shot and that it was still nearly full. Did he not finish his shot, or was this man refilling his drink? Shaking off that thought, Sam asked him, "Could you describe the attack?" The man leaned over out of his chair, as if he was going to whisper this part of his account of that night, and slammed his head hard into Sam's. The attack had stunned him and the alcohol helped slip him into unconsciousness. The man's eyes grew black, and Crowley came into the room and told him, "Good work. Now tie up the moose so we can get out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

Cas ran outside after hearing what the old man said. Why was Dean so upset that night? Thinking about it, this whole turn of events happened right after Cas got off the phone with him. Was Dean really distraught over not knowing why he was the chosen one? Did it really matter to him why Cas raised him from perdition? Cas noticed a little tire hanging on a rope and tried to sit down on it. He was a bit surprised that it moved. He did not understand how children enjoyed this sort of thing. He tried for a little bit more, then realized that he had to place his bottom in the inside of the tire and place his torso through the other side. He noticed that the rhythmic feel of swinging did help him think. He broke down that phone conversation from the night Dean disappeared. He thought about it, and realized that Dean really didn't care about why he was raised from perdition, he cared about who raised him. He gave it a bit more thought and then the answer came to him: Dean wanted to know if Cas had raised him because of love. He was basically asking Cas if he loved him. Well, whenever Cas found him, he would tell Dean yes with more sincerity than ever in his existence. This gave him more motivation to find Dean, so he flew off to get a legal pad and a pen, then flew back to the house only to discover that Sam and the old man had gone missing.

Cas let out a scream. Crowley chuckled and walked in. He asked, "Looking for someone, or sometwo?" and then laughed as if that were the funniest thing ever. Cas looked at him cold in the eye and said in a deep and growly voice, "This isn't funny Crowley. It's time for you to release my friends." Crowley smirked and said, "You can have your moose back, but I'm afraid I need the squirrel for the time being and I have him in a place that does not welcome angels of the Lord." Cas pulled out his blade and said, "What have you done to Dean?" Crowley shrugged and said, "I needed a pet. I have a nice little cage for him too." Cas yelled at him, "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT YOU'VE LOCKED UP SAM IN THAT CAGE!" Crowley threw his head back in laughter and said, "He was a bit hard to contain, where else was I supposed to put him?" Cas lunged at him and demanded that Crowley bring him to Dean at once. Crowley smirked, "Alright, but let me warn you that it will be a lot of harm for you and a lot of fun for me." Cas shot him another look but the next thing he knew, the two of them were in hell close to the cage. Cas found Dean in the cage, being ripped apart just like in the dream.

Cas ran to the cage and snapped open the door, only for the demons to put Dean back together. They looked at each other and cackled, "See, Winchester? I told you bad things would happen if you kept hoping for someone to find you. Now it's time for the real torture to begin." Dean screamed out, "NO DON'T-CAS!" as the demons surrounded Cas. They ripped him apart but Cas never flinched, as his angel powers kept putting him back together. They knew that this torture would never work, so they decided to do something worse to torture Cas. Two demons grabbed Dean and the third invaded his body. Dean dropped to the floor for a moment and then rose up, his eyes black. He went up to Cas and yelled obscenities in his face and then ripped his heart apart by saying, "You know, you should have never raised me from perdition. It's not part of God's plan at all. It was part of your little plan to get me to fall in love with you. Guess what, angel? It won't work and never did and never will."

Fighting back tears, the angel Castiel mustered all of his grace and struck the ground of the cage to make a sigil banishing all demons from it and sprayed rock salt everywhere for good measure. Dean stood alone as all of the nearby demons fled. Castiel poured holy water down his throat, which got rid of the demon inside. Crowley slow clapped, saying "Good show, sir. But you've got one tiny problem." Crowley rushed at him with the First Blade, which Cas met with his wit. He snapped, and the blade was his. He tucked it into his burnt trench coat and said, "That's going to be mine for the time being." He grabbed Dean tight and together they left hell. Where they had ended up after doing so was the same little house where Sam had disappeared. Cas found him awake and afraid, and quickly untied him. Both Winchesters were severely injured, so Cas took them back to the motel, healed them with his grace, and watched them as they slept.

During the night, he thought quietly about what Dean said as a demon. Was it really all Cas's doing, raising him from hell? The second time it happened surely was. He decided that enough was enough. He went upstairs to speak with his dad. He went to where God usually was and waited for him to notice that his child was there. God asked him, perplexedly, "What exactly are you doing here? And what have you just done in Hell?" Cas explained the recent turn of events, and then finally asked, "Well, Dad, whose idea was it really to save Dean?" God smiled and said, "Of course I needed Dean out of hell, but it was mostly your idea all along to save him. I was about to send Gabriel or even Michael to do the job, but you rushed down to hell as soon as you could. Ever since I created his soul, you have always felt that attraction towards it. You loved him, so you did what you could to save him." Cas shook his head and said to God, "Father, that cannot be. You do not intend for two males to love each other." God smiled again, "Oh, but I do, my son. Although you are both males, each of your souls is exactly what the other lacks. I made Dean as part of your plan to show you love. Now, go back to your love and live out my plan." Cas left heaven smiling. He would live out this part of Dad's plan without question. He did not know as much as his dad did, but one thing was for certain: he loved Dean. For the rest of the night, he waited eagerly for Dean to wake from his slumber and to explain it all.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up tired, but he felt great, like every ache and pain in his body was gone. But what the hell had just happened? He went off to get a beer after his fight with Sam and Cas, and he remembered seeing that asshole Crowley at the bar. Wait, did that asshole have something to do with whatever happened? Dean got up but something pushed him back. He turned his head to see that it was his angel of the lord making him lay down on the bed. Dean gave him a look and asked, "Cas, what are you doing? Have you been watching me sleep?" Cas looked at him funny and said to him, "You know angels don't sleep Dean. Also, I have something to tell you." Dean nodded as if to say, "Go ahead."

Cas took a deep breath and began: "I thought long and hard about your question after your call. I gave it a lot of thought even during the time you went missing." Dean interrupted, "Wait, what?" Cas explained his kidnapping, what went on in hell, and how Cas had to raise him from perdition once more. "So that son of a bitch did play a part. Damn." Dean ran his hands through his hair, thinking about what Cas had just explained to him. Cas continued: "I even spoke with Dad on the matter, even though I probably wasn't supposed to. It was Dad's plan to save you, but not for me to save you. I went down for his will and for mine, apparently. Thinking on it more, I did feel something while saving you. I felt love, Dean." Dean asked him, "Isn't he against that sort of thing?" Cas shook his head and replied, "No. He does not create the perfect match to one's soul with a gender in mind. My perfect match was your soul, and Dad was not concerned about what form your soul took. This love is natural, Dean. It's alright for you to love me and for me to love you."

Dean looked down somberly for a few minutes. He could love Cas? "What about those people who say that God hates gays, Cas?" Cas kissed him and said, "They do not speak Dad's word the way Dad wants it spoken. Listen to me, your angel of the lord." Dean looked into Cas's eyes. He noticed the way that he could see himself in those eyes. He had had plenty of flings with girls, but he didn't focus on actual feelings besides the ones his penis had. With Cas, he felt at peace. He felt like he could escape the stress of the family business in those eyes. He reached out, pulled his angel of the lord into his arms, kissed him, and laid back down on the bed with the angel into his arms. Cas seemed to enjoy this embrace, as he didn't question why Dean was "squeezing him with his body." Dean snuggled up tight with his angel of the lord. He decided he liked the sound of that: HIS angel of the lord.

THE END


End file.
